Sims 4 Total Drama Island
Sims 4 Total Drama Island is a brand new season with vets returning. Jakey is still the hostess for S4TDI. Brandon is the new co-host. Airdate is set for October 15th, 2018. Sims 4 Total Drama Island Theme Song Theme song for Sims 4 Total Drama Island now revealed! Sims 4 Total Drama Island Cast New returning cast of Sims 4 Total Drama Island also revealed too! Cast members Jakey- The hostess for Sims 4 Total Drama Island. Brandon- The new co-host for Sims 4 Total Drama Island. Ariel- From Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother, she returns! Nominated 0x Beck- From Sims Big Brother 6, he returns! Nominated 1x Daphne- From Sims 3 Total Drama Island, she returns! Nominated 0x Dean- From Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother, he returns! Nominated 1x Jade- From Sims Big Brother 5, she returns! Nominated 1x James- From Sims 2 Boys VS Girls, he returns! Nominated 2x Jonathan- From Sims Big Brother 2, he returns! Nominated 1x Kaleb- From Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother, he returns! Nominated 0x Lucy- From Sims 2 Jurassic Park, she returns! Nominated 1x Mateo- From Sims 2 Sabotage Island, he returns! Nominated 3x Saul- From Sims Big Brother 4, he returns! Nominated 1x Shaggy- From Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother, he returns! Nominated 0x Shaniqua- From Sims 2 Battle of the Sexes Island, she returns! Nominated 3x Stella- From Sims 2 Boys VS Girls, she returns! Nominated 1x Velma- From Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother, she returns! Nominated 2x Xuling- From Sims Big Brother 6, she returns! Nominated 0x Returning Players This is the 22nd season to feature former players returning to the game. the first time since Total Sims WhoDunIt. All of the returning players were announced during the premiere episode on October 10, 2018. Episode 1 Days 1-5 16 returning players comes back for another season at a $500,000 chance! They are split into teams of 2, the Screaming Banshees and Killer Koopas! Screaming Banshees are Ariel, Dean, Jade, James, Kaleb, Shaggy, Shaniqua, and Xuling while Killer Koopas are Beck, Daphne, Jonathan, Lucy, Mateo, Saul, Stella, and Velma. The winning team was Screaming Banshees. Kaleb nominated Beck Mateo and Velma for elimination. Velma was the first camper to leave the island. Beck was the second thus keeping Mateo in the game. Episode 2 Days 5-7 Following Velma and Beck's elimination, As the winners of the previous challenge, the Banshees are rewarded shovels to aid them in the challenge while the Koopas have to dig with their hands. After all the pieces are seemingly gathered, both teams begin to assemble their statues. It is then revealed that both models (the Statue of Liberty for the Banshees and Big Ben for the Koopas) have to use teamwork together to build. Team Banshees won the challenge and Kaleb chose Dean to be exiled to Boney Island. Kaleb nominated Mateo and Saul for elimination. Saul became the 2nd camper voted off the island. Both Beck and Velma were introduced on a talk show Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 3 Days 7-9 Following Saul's elimination, both teams have to race to the heart of the forest to obtain the weapons needed, either slingshots or state of the art paintball guns. Then they must use your paintball gun to shoot on anyone of the opposing team. They can pick anyone to use your slingshot or paintball gun to shoot. Team Koopas won and Screaming Banshees lost. Jonathan was exiled to Boney Island. Both Jade and James were the bottom 2. James was safe and and Jade was the 3rd camper voted off the island. Saul was introduced on Off The Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 4 Days 9-11 Following Jade's elimination, the 4 x-campers competed in a battleback competition. They faced against a Halloween comp Candy Slots. They must put their ball into the pumpkin slot, grab a piece of candy, eat it, and take a seat. It was Beck vs Saul and Jade vs Velma. Saul and Velma won round 1 and continued to face each other in round 2. Velma won the final round and returned on the island. She swapped teams with Kaleb and joined on team banshees. Following Velma's entrance, Both teams have been supplied a giant stack of pancakes. Each contestant must eat as much as they can in a minute's time, powering through hidden surprises such as animals, bombs, and mousetraps. Then, with full stomachs, they must make their way through an obstacle course from last season without vomiting, or they will be eliminated. Team Koopas won and exiled Mateo to Boney Island. At elimination, it was down to Shaniqua and Velma. Ultimately, Velma was voted off for being a mental threat once again. Jade was introduced on Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 5 Days 11-13 Following Velma's 2nd elimination, The contestants must race to the other side of the island, with the team with all of its members at the finish line first winning. Since the koopas won the last challenge, they are given a map for an advantage of this challenge! Shaggy won for team Koopas and chose to exile Dean to Boney Island. Shaggy also chose to nominate Jonathan and Mateo for elimination. By the votes of 5-1, Mateo got the boot and left the island. Velma was introduced on Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz once again. Episode 6 Days 13-15 Following Mateo's elimination, The contestants must collect eggs from the season four mutants inhabiting the area, and place them in their team’s designated basket; anything that may hatch counts as long as the animal stays in in the basket. Stella won for team Koopas and exiled Kaleb to Boney Island. Stella nominated James and Shaniqua for elimination. James had to go anyway. Mateo was introduced on Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 7 Days 15-16 Following James' elimination, Each contestant must spin the Wheel of Misfortune. Whatever they land on they must fight one-on-one in the boxing ring, lasting for two minutes maximum. If they win the match, their team gets a point. First team to three points wins immunity and the stay at the Spa Hotel. Stella earns a free point for the Banshees and does not have to participate as a result of obtaining the most eggs in the last challenge. Whoever survives facing their worst fear in the boxing ring by punching them, will win immunity for their team! Daphne won for team Koopas. She exiled Jonathan to Boney Island. Daphne nominated Dean and Shaniqua for elimination. Dean was voted off the island. James was introduced to Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 8 Days 16-18 Following Dean's elimination and Mateo's entrance, Merge now begins! All teams are dissolved and they're all on their own! This next challenge: Contestants must race one lap around Camp Wawanakwa via boat; some of the ones provided are in good condition while others are on the verge of sinking. Given that the teams are now merged, only one person is eligible to win by being the first across the finish line. Whoever does earns the usual prizes of immunity, and the night at the spa hotel. Ride on a boat across the finish line and they'll win immunity! Mateo won immunity and shared it with Jonathan. Mateo exiled Daphne to Boney Island. Mateo nominated Lucy and Stella for elimination. Stella was voted off the island. Dean was introduced on Off the Block with Brandon Jurewicz. Episode 9 Days 18-19 Following Stella's elimination, All contestants tested their knowledge in Previously on Total Drama Competition. In this challenge, they must tell the host what number is that on the cake. If they can figure out whats the number on that cake and reply first b4 any1 else, they'll win immunity! Ariel was the winner and shared immunity with Shaniqua. Ariel exiled Kaleb to Boney Island/ Ariel nominated Lucy and Mateo for elimination. Due to a tie, both Lucy and Mateo were sent home. Episode 10 Days 19-21 Following Lucy and Mateo's elimination, all contestants must compete in a haunted halloween competition! This is part 1: best costume to wear. Once they finish part 1 of this Halloween comp, they can proceed to part 2. Ariel is Misses Claus, Daphne is a princess, Jonathan is a drag queen, Kaleb is a police officer, Shaggy is an Easter Bunny, Shaniqua is a gymnast, and Xuling is a cheerleader. Part 2: Last camper standing, they have to avoid being captured by a psycho killer! All contestants must avoid a psycho killer by leaving 1 camper alone to let the killer get any lonely contestants! Kaleb was out 1st, Shaggy was 2nd, Shaniqua 3rd, Daphne 4th, Jonathan 5th, Ariel 6th. Xuling was the last camper standing not caught and won immunity for herself. She chose to share it with Ariel and exiled Shaniqua to Boney Island. Xuling nominated Kaleb and Shaggy for elimination. Since it was Halloween, it was a fake elimination! All 7 campers remain safe. Episode 11 Days 21-22 Following a fake elimination, all contestants competed in an ice cream comp. the challenge involves making a sundae out of ingredients placed in various dangerous locations around the island. The winner is the contestant whose entire sundae is consumed by one of them. In this comp, they must tell me what kind of ice cream did they get, and then they must eat it until their ice cream is gone and they win immunity! Daphne won the challenge and exiled Kaleb to Boney Island. Daphne also nominated Shaniqua and Xuling for elimination. By an unanimous votes, Shaniqua was voted off the island. Both Lucy and Mateo were introduced on Off the Block with Brandon J. Episode 12 Days 22-23 Following Shaniqua's elimination, a 3 part challenge was introduced. Kaleb won part 1 and exiled Ariel. Daphne and Shaggy were the bottom 2. Daphne was voted off the island! Shaggy won part 2 and exiled Xuling. Both Jonathan and Kaleb were nominated. Jonathan was voted off the island! Shaggy won part 3 and earned a spot for finals. He exiled Ariel to Boney Island. Kaleb and Xuling were nominated. Kaleb was voted off the island! All 3 Ariel, Shaggy, and Xuling became finalists. Shaniqua was introduced on Off the Block with Brandon J. Episode 13 Days 23-28 Following Daphne, Jonathan, and Kaleb's elimination, the finalists reminisced their time on the island. Then they were introduced to the seasons finale. By the votes of 44.33.22%, Shaggy was voted off the island and the winner had to be crowned. By 44.33%: Xuling was crowned the winner of Total Drama Island and won $100k. Ariel became runnerup and won $50k. Shaniqua won $25k for being Americas Favorite Player. Jakey announced this series has been renewed for Season 2. Elimination Table Ban- This camper is on team Screaming Banshees. Exile- This camper been sent to Boney Island to be Exiled. Koo- This camper is on team Killer Koopas. Low- This camper was nominated for elimination. Out- This camper was voted off the island. Quit- This camper quit the competition for unknown reasons. TC- This camper is captain on their own team. Safe- This camper received dessert to be safe from elimination. Win- This camper/team won immunity from a challenge. B/K- This camper swapped from Banshees to Koopas. KB- This camper swapped from Koopas to Banshees.